


shameless

by sunflowerawsten



Series: Dream Boy : Gawsten Oneshots [7]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: M/M, blowjobs in a bathroom, otto is disgusted, thats literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerawsten/pseuds/sunflowerawsten
Summary: "take me, show me/the corners of your empty room/the trouble we could get into"
Relationships: Awsten Knight & Geoff Wigington, Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington
Series: Dream Boy : Gawsten Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785877
Kudos: 3





	shameless

** AWSTEN POV **

I hate interviews. Well, I hate _interviewers_. Their stupid questions are always aimed at me, therefore I have to take charge. It's so annoying. And to top it all off, there was always a question like _"How does your band dynamic work with you and Geoff being in a relationship?"_. Every single time I'm so fucking tempted to say "if he doesn't agree with me, I don't suck him off". However, management has said "that's not a good idea" or "it would make everyone uncomfortable". Killjoys.

I was on one of these tangents in the green room before we were interrupted by a small knock on the door.

"Sorry guys, our interviewers running a bit late, he'll still be another 30 minutes or so," one of the assistants said nervously

"It's fine" I replied, plastering on a soft smile "We don't mind waiting"

"Do you know what we could do in 30 minutes?" Geoff whispered in my ear, making me blush slightly before nodding

"Where?" I whisper back

"Toilet?" I nodded again "Come find me in 5 minutes"

"I'm just going to go eh make a call" Geoff announced as he made his way out of the room.

Just 5 minutes later, I had thought of a good excuse to leave

"I'll go make sure he's okay" The room agreed and I quickly made my way to the bathroom

"Geoff?" I asked tentatively as I entered. He emerged out of the last stall and I quickly made my way over to him. I locked the stall door behind me and Geoff wasted no time in pushing me up against it and attacking my neck with an abundance of kisses

"My lips are up here you know," I say, smirking making Geoff smile as he pressed his lips to mine.

"I don't have lube or anything" Geoff mumbled in between kisses

"It's fine"

He pulled back to remove his shirt and helped me take mine off. I unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down to his knees. I could see the growing bulge in his underwear as I sank to my knees and pulled down his boxers.

I wrapped my fingers around Geoff's hard length, flickering my eyes up to look into his as I ran my tongue softly along from base to tip.

"Aws, hurry up," Geoff muttered, tugging on my hair a little.

My tongue circled his tip before I took him into my mouth, taking him as deep as I could go. I bobbed my head for a moment, my eyes fluttering shut as I moaned softly. I undid my own jeans, pushing them down as much as I could and starting slowly jerking myself off.

"Fuck, that's so good, baby," Geoff encouraged, beginning to move his hips along with my rhythm, still running his fingers through my hair. I continued to moan, only turning him on more as I continued stroking myself.

This continued, getting to a point where Geoff was practically fucking my mouth, thrusting his hips and tugging my head back and forth.

Geoff let out another moan and loosened his grip on my hair "Aws, I'm gonna cum"

I took him as far as I possibly could, occasionally moving my tongue around until he came down my throat. After a few moments, I moved my head back and continued stroking myself, feeling myself close.

"Come on, cum for me baby." Geoff encouraged, still coming down from his own orgasm. I started whimpering, my arm getting even faster and my mouth fell open. I shut my eyes and my hips shoved up into my fist as I came.

My hand slowed down as I panted quietly, keeping my eyes shut as I gave myself a moment to recover. I blinked, looking back up at Geoff.

"That was amazing, baby," He said as he pulled up his own jeans and boxers

  
"Sorry, I just had to finish something off," I said, as we walked back into the green room, 15 minutes later

"Yeah, I'm something" Geoff mumbled, only loud for me to hear, but earning him an elbow into his side

"You guys are disgusting," Otto said as Geoff and I sat next to him "You can't even go half an hour without fucking"

**Author's Note:**

> i update more on my wattpad @sunflowerawsten x


End file.
